Battle of Proculi V
The '''Battle of Proculi V '''was an engagement between the United Nations Space Command and the United Rebel Front that occured from August 19, 2527 to February 8, 2528. Proculi V was a large snowy planet located in the Proculi system of the Outer Colonies, which served as a major military stonghold and weapons development station. On August 19, it was assaulted by small groups of Insurrectionist forces. Numerous schisms between Proculi V and the Insurrection quickly evolved into a terrible six-month war. History Preface Proculi V was an Outer Colony founded by the UNSC in 2479. Even after terraformation, the planet retained a freezing-cold constant winter. The planet's environment was unstable and therefore was constantly hit by raging snowstorms. The geography consisted of large mountains, steep cliffs, and rocky pillars. The only areas of the planet not mountainous or inhospitable were filled with pine forests. Some spanned more than 13000 miles before reaching mountain barriers. The UNSC took the barren landscapes of Proculi V as an advantage. It became a center for innovation of weapons technology. Factories were built, and bases established. The largest city of Proculi V, Tanem, was transformed into a manufacturing plant. Systems of roads interconnected between factories. Additionally, the planet became an ideal center for training new UNSC recruits to handle enemies in hostile enviroments, and so multiple training facilites such as the Proculi Military Academy were constructed. The planet gained widespread attention in December 2526, when it began to develop weaponry to assist in the Human-Covenant War. Weapons such as the M41 STA/HE rocket launcher were designed specifically to handle enemies such as Hunters in the field. The United Rebel Front, however, took this new development as a serious threat to their campaign, and so planned to attack Proculi V. First Attack At 06:31 on August 19, 2527, the Proculi V Defense Station recieved indication that fourteen unauthorized slipspace ruptures had been detected just past Proculi VI. Three stolen frigates and eleven smaller ships had jumped just outside of the attack range of the Proculi V Defense Fleet (which had largely expanded due to the recent outbreaks of the Human-Covenant War). Over the course of the next two hours, contact was attempted with the ships. After contact failed, the UNSC was able to identify the stolen ships and proceeded to Planetary High Alert. At 08:59 the Insurrectionist ships attacked Proculi V. During the battle, one UNSC frigate and 3,000 fighters were destroyed, but the Insurrectionists recieved much more damage. Two of the stolen frigates were destroyed, along with eight of the smaller ships. The remaining four ships escaped into slipspace, and the UNSC declared the battle successful. Insurrection Assault Despite the success of the first battle, more and more Insurrectionists attacked the planet over the course of the next few weeks. Despite widespread destruction and damage of UNSC property, the planet's military command dismissed the war as a series of minor schisms that would likely end soon, and so did not call for any assistance by the larger UNSC. This proved to be a mistake on September 1, 2527. After a massive fleet raid and conquer by the Insurrectionists on the planet Sachharium, the United Rebel Front gained dozens of frigates and thousands of credts in hardware, and proceeded to make plans for an assault on Proculi V. Knowing that Proculi V was under threat, the defense fleets of nearby small-system planets such as Gamini II and Castiruius arrived at the planet to assist in defense, but ultimately failed to stop the Insurrection from breaking the planet's defenses and securing ground bases on Proculi V. When the situation was officially declared an Alpha-I emergency by Proculi V's standard system, the planet called for assistance from the Home Fleet of Earth. The Home Fleet sent multiple cruisers and several SPARTAN-II fireteams to assit in the new war. Due to the inhospitable enviroment of the planet, it was extremely challenging for ships to enter the atmosphere. While this helped the UNSC drive most of the Insurrecion back into slipspace, the ships already on the planet were completely safe from hostile attack. Battle of Keccah The Insurrectionist ships that managed to enter Proculi V's atmosphere were not detected after they passed the cloud layer, and landed in the endless wilderness of the planet. While how many of these cruisers entered the atmosphere is unknown, more than 7,000 rebels were aboard them. The first Insurrection attack on the planet was at the town of Keccah on September 12, 2527. The rebels entered the town in a group of warthogs. The locals, mistaking them for UNSC soldiers, were caught off-guard when the rebels began to attack them. UNSC forces immidiately took action, sending numerous marine squadrons to intercept. When that failed, Spartan Fireteam Luna was deployed to gain control over the town. Spartans 067, 078 and 149 managed to drive the rebels out of the city and pursue them in the wilderness. Spartan 149 was claimed by a 89-square-foot falling boulder Insurrectionists had set loose, but the remaining two single-handedly defeated more than 400 Insurrectionists. Despite the victory, this was regarded as one of the war's bloodiest battles. Raid on Station-667 Station-667, a UNSC outpost/factory dedicated specifically to manufacuring and shipping rocket launchers for the Human-Covenant War, was assaulted only a day after the Battle of Keccah. The Insurrection deployed Scorpion tanks into the field to help defend against possible resistance, but the station was quickly claimed with little UNSC intervention. However, as the Insurrectionists moved back up the mountain, the UNSC's full forces arrived to intervene. Unfortunately, strategically placed AA batteries were able to bring down most of the UNSC's air support, and the hostile weather claimed the rest. Spartan Fireteam Tiger was one of the few personell to manage a transport. Fireteam Tiger, consisting of Spartans 133, 057, 099, 009 and 017, crashed in a damaged Pelican after the AA batteries destroyed most of the UNSC air support. Jarvis-133, the team leader, led the team in pursuit of the retreating rebel forces. The team engaged in close-range combat with a group of tail-end rebel defenders, and was successful, contiuing up the mountain pass following the remaining rebels. The team was unexpectedly attacked from behind by a rebel sniper, whose Spartan Laser shot hit Spartan-099, who fell off of a cliff to his doom. Spartan-057 was also killed by a sniper, and, while holding her in one arm, Spartan-017 single-handedly defeated more than 50 rebels with a Magnum pistol. The remaining Spartans began to retreat, but Jarvis was claimed by an avalange triggered by a bomb in a similar manner to Spartan-149. 017 and 009 managed to drive off the remaining rebels, and were recovered by a Pelican. The majority of the rebels escaped over the mountain pass. Continued War The Battle of Proculi V contined for another five months, with most of the engagements being at military stations or factories. The largest of the engagements before February 2528 was the attack on ONI Acropolis, a massive military base built in a snowy valley, on December 23, 2527. Three Spartans, 700 UNSC Marines, and more than 200 scientists were claimed in the attack. Harrison Delvius, the commander of the Insurrectionist forces on Proculi, was responsible for the operation. The main attack was a firebomb assault that eradicated most of the building's marines, and a raid that killed off the UNSC scientists within the base. Another attack occured on January 17, 2528, when the Proculi Military Academy was assaulted. Spartan-017 and Spartan-009 were redeployed to secure the area. Thankfully, most of the students were removed from the building before a bomb claimed the rest. Around this time, Delvius began to plan an attack on the city of Tanem to destroy the planet's only space elevator. Attack on Tanem On February 3, 2528, more than 100,000 reinforcements arrived for the UNSC to aid in the war effort. Harrison Delvius saw this as the ideal opportunity to strike Tanem. In a recon mission on February 5, Spartan-009 was killed by an unidentified rebel with strength to match his own. This unidentified rebel quickly spread fear throughout the remainder of Proculi V's civilization, and was dubbed the "Ghost of Proculi." Spartan-017, now the last Spartan on Proculi V, took it as a personal objective to find and defeat the Ghost. UNSC Territory Base, now the hub of all military operations on Proculi, was assaulted by the Insurrection on February 7, 2528 at 20:34 hours. The United Rebel Front brought Scorpions, Pelicans, and even a Covenant Wraith aqquired from the ruins of ONI Acropolis to the doorstep of Tanem, and proceeded to eradicate the city's firewalls. The Wraith was destroyed when UNSC Marine Ike Guatom heroically ran from Tanem's security line and planted a grenade beneath it. The explosion claimed his life, but Guatom was forever dubbed the "Sticky Man" in honor of his actions. The city's firewall was eradicated at 21:02 hours, and the Insurrection began to raid the city, every misfire claiming a civilian life. The only remaining Insurrection frigate managed to exit its hiding place in the mountains and destroy the space elevator. During the combat within the city, Harrison Delvius was sniped from within his stronghold, a UNSC Elephant. This drove the Insurrection into chaos. During this chaos, Spartan-017 encountered the so-called "Ghost" and discovered he was an Insurrectionist who had stolen the Spartan serum from a vault on Reach three years prior, and had augmented himself to become the Insurrection's first super-soldier. However, the Ghost was killed by Spartan-017 when the latter planted a grenade in his abdomen. With the destruction of the space elevator and the raid on Tanem came the terrible end of the war. The remaining UNSC marines escaped via the UNSC ''Artistic, ''the only frigate left standing from the Gamini II fleet. Aftermath On July 9, 2535, the Covenant appeared over the skies of Proculi V and glassed the planet along with the remaining Insurrection. The world became a barren wasteland. However, in August 2554, the planet's recolonization began. The city of New Tanem was constructed and named the capitol of the planet. Monuments were built for heroes like Fireteams Luna and Tiger, and Ike "Sticky Man" Guatom. Notable Personell *SPARTAN Fireteam Luna - Spartan-067 - Spartan-078 - Spartan 149 *SPARTAN Fireteam Tiger - Spartan-133 - Spartan-057 - Spartan-099 - Spartan-009 - Spartan-017 Trivia *This battle marks the first documented encounter with an Insurrection Spartan. A similar rebel appeared during the Farvus conflict of 2529, but was killed by a Spartan operating there. Category:B1littlehero Category:Battles Category:Engagements